


第67章 醉后终于开了口   沙雕预警

by Niubility666888



Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [2]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825204





	第67章 醉后终于开了口   沙雕预警

听说只要对视超过十秒，就会产生接吻的冲动。温一笑回望着，在心里倒数。十，九，八，七……数到二的时候，高止猛然俯首，用几乎是撕咬的方式吻了过来，像一个行将饿死之人突然被馅饼砸到。  
温一笑感觉从头到脚每个毛孔都张开了，呼吸和理智都被掠夺一空。当高止扯动他的裤子时，他配合地抬高了腰部。  
肌肤接触到地板，温一笑瑟缩了一下，也清醒了点，微微喘息盯着高止的动作。他正在解衬衫扣子，可怎么都解不开，索性用力一扯。乒乒乓乓，纽扣散落四溅，在二人周围弹跳跃动。  
“我干嘛要穿衬衫……”高止含糊地咕哝一句，转而去跟腰带较劲，奈何指头因醉酒而僵直。只见他用右手食指和中指比划了一个剪刀，要去剪腰带。  
“我帮你吧。”温一笑忍俊不禁，慢慢抬起手。  
当那个大家伙挣脱桎梏跃然于眼前时，温一笑着实惊到了。约会那么多次，他们从没一起上过厕所。他暗自猜测过高止的尺寸，也能从高止换衣服时，通过内裤的轮廓略知一二，这几天睡觉时亦被顶醒过。  
只是，完全勃起后还是超乎想象，仿佛能把天撑起来。温一笑敢说，总经理的尺寸绝对傲世全公司，大概只有弟弟能和他处在同一水平。  
“不行不行，这也太大了，会出人命的……”温一笑鬼使神差，帮高止把裤子提上了，又打算去扣腰带。  
高止挥开他的手，站起来摇摇晃晃地甩开裤子，张开双臂朝温一笑扑来，“笑笑，来……”  
“啊——不行——”温一笑的经验仅停留在理论阶段，此刻实战的恐惧战胜了方才的激情，先是屁股蹭着地板连连倒退，随即爬起来开始逃跑。  
情色片登时成了动作片，高止不知为何狂笑不止，如秃鹰般在温一笑身边盘旋。后者惊惶逃窜，厨房、书房、卫生间，每个屋子都留下了他抗争的身影。终于，温一笑被高止抱摔在客厅的沙发上，再度吻在一起。  
“唔……嗯……”  
高止的双手沿着细腻的肌肤向下探索，淡色的乳首，单薄而不干瘪的腹肌，线条性感的柔韧腰身，最终来到温一笑微微挺立的下半身。一瞬间的犹豫后，他把那根不小的器官握在掌中，低下头蹙着眉认真地盯着，大眼瞪小眼，不知在想什么。  
“老高，你在看什么……”因为恐惧和羞耻感，温一笑渐渐软了，脸色潮红，不知所措。  
“大，大，再大，速速变大……”高止一边施咒般嘟囔，一边不断揉捏。当它再度挺立后，便俯身压下来，握住自己的下身戳来戳去。  
“笑笑，跟我玩击剑……”  
“我知道，我知道你练过击剑，老高，你真的喝多了……”温一笑无法跟上他的思路，想着帮他解决后赶紧让他睡觉，便大着胆子握住那根粗大的肉棒，开始帮他打飞机。滚烫、坚硬，像一根燃烧着的杏鲍菇。  
高止不再动作，微微眯起眼睛，专心享受温一笑的双手，还说：“笑笑，你为什么不看我。”  
“因为我不好意思，”温一笑的大眼睛无处安放，只好盯着墙，“老高，你要结束的时候说一声哦，我好有个心理准备。”  
“我不要结束，我要这样玩一辈子。”  
“……你的丁丁会撸破皮的。”  
“看着我，我喜欢你的眼睛。”  
温一笑只好望着他，不到十秒，四片唇又聚在一起，努力讨好着对方的舌头，和口腔中每处敏感地带。缠绵的湿吻中，温一笑感到自己的下身也被高止握住了。几分钟后，彼此都在对方手里实现了成长。  
温一笑抓过纸抽胡乱擦了擦，想让高止赶快睡觉，以免自己菊花爆满山。谁知他半分钟后再次上膛，将温一笑牢牢压在身下，低沉地耳语道：“笑笑，我想看跳舞……你知道吗，每次去你家……我都想扒了你衣服，把你绑在钢管上，然后抬起你的腿……什么TMD欣赏艺术，虚伪，都是借口，我就是想上了你。”  
说着，高止付诸实践，像掰螃蟹腿似的，掰开温一笑修长的双腿，用力按向两侧，口中感叹道：“靠，好软，真的好软，果然太适合用来玩了……”  
“老高，你喝多了，今天先到这吧，我要被你吓死了。”温一笑看着自己的双腿被摆成各种姿势，双眼因害羞而泛起雾来。  
终于，高止玩够了腿，把他翻过来，分开雪白的臀瓣，观察着这朵小野花似的雏菊，还伸出手指戳了戳。  
“别——”温一笑捂住屁股，用力夹紧，声音带了丝哭腔。  
“这也进不去啊……视频里都是怎么进去的……我会不会断在里面……你也会裂开的吧……”高止在醉意中思考着，最后说，“我就进去，不蹭蹭。不对，我蹭蹭，不进去……”  
“那说定了哦，不许硬来，不然我肯定一周都上不了班，会扣好多工资。”  
“总经理干下的事，谁敢扣你工资？”  
温一笑微微放松，感觉那个火热的棍状物嵌在自己臀缝里开始摩擦，穴口偶尔会被硕大的头部撞到，伴随渗出的前液，逐渐湿滑。  
不知过了多久，温一笑感到臀间肆虐的东西抽走了，背上一烫，像被装满热水的呲水枪射中，接着一沉，是高止重重砸了下来。沉重的呼吸声在耳边响起，似乎又睡过去了。  
“老高，你又睡了？”温一笑趴了会儿，开始整理周身的狼藉，帮高止擦净身体抬上床，自己也冲了个澡，很快就在极度疲惫中陷入梦乡。


End file.
